Nightly Routine
by Akumarayne
Summary: Cliff finds himself in a battle of affection between Albel and Fayt who both want to share the Inn's bed with him for the night. AlbelxCliff - FaytxCliff


_Nightly Routine_

* * *

_A/N: Just a short story that I typed up in reference to a fic my friend was working on. So thanks to Shiaori for the inspiration. Warning for adult themes as well!_

* * *

Cliff had many dreams in life, beating Mirage, fixing up his own airship and traveling around space in a two man company. However, the situation before him far exceeded his expectations, it even went beyond his wildest dreams and in those odd personal moments he had imagined a lot, some of which were guilty pleasures, things he wouldn't have logically done, even if he could.

Staring up at the ceiling, Cliff doubted he'd sleep at all tonight, and how could he? It was a situation he could neither run from, nor muscle his way out of. So, he continued to lie there, trying to control his body and cursing the fact his heart continued its slow, steady rhythm, unbothered by this situation. The rest of his body however, was a mix of heat and excitement. Whenever a shiver of pleasure ran through him he had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from vocalizing it, then he took to internally cursing the grinning figure at his side, watching as a leg, adorned in purple spandex, slid painfully slow against him.

Albel was lying up against him; resting his head on his shoulder and the sensation of warm breath and silky strands set his mind to work like an over wound clock. The swordsman was incredibly feminine and the way he dressed was like something out of the Demonium. He remembered reading that the beings there could arouse a man to the peak of sexual desire on their looks alone. It seemed no matter how much he tried to rationalize it within his mind Cliff flat out desired the psychotic figure lying nearly bare before him. Which was entirely the problem, Albel was very much a man and Cliff wasn't a curious nineteen year old boy any longer. He had been through the trials of sexual exploration and was pretty set in what he liked or preferred in a mate. Or so he thought...

The metaphorical island his boat was now sailing toward was being pulled in against his will, or more likely, his better judgment. There was time to turn back...wasn't there? If he delayed too long he'd crash land and find himself in a world of danger. But, danger was something he was used to and how bad could it be? Glancing over into the deep violet-red eyes of Albel, the man smirked playfully up at him and unspoken words flowed in his head.

_"I've got you now, fool."_

Cliff groaned, both from the situation and Albel kissing his shoulder, the moist, soft lips making his body shiver again. Shifting and moaned once more, Cliff felt a different sensation from his other side where a figure was curled up against his arm. Full, pink lips kissed his shoulder softly as the boy copied the older man's actions and bright green eyes peered up at Cliff, begging for his attention. Fayt was hard to resist, but in a different sense of the word. The innocent figure held him down on one side while the sensual beast of Albel lorded over the other.

And this was the situation as it stood. Fayt curling up against him, claiming ownership while Albel slid up against the opposite side, claiming the rights of his prey and Cliff was smack in the center of a tug-o-war, confused, stunned and at their mercy. Fayt glared over at Albel, his green eyes full of jealously.

In Fayt's mind, the evening belonged to them as he generally let the two go off to spar between themselves without complaint. However, two days ago Albel had started rooming with Cliff, leaving him to share with Nel which he felt uncomfortable about. Fayt wasn't exactly scared of her, but something about her made him feel disturbed. He felt it might be the way she dressed, as more than once he had to shield his eyes from something black and lacy making a rather lewd appearance in their fights. When he thought more about it, it didn't feel like a reason at all for he had no problem with the way Albel dressed. Perhaps it was due to Nel's cold nature and the way she stripped in front of him, slipping her bare body under the sheets as if he were but a phantom.

The fact remained that Albel was stealing Cliff from him and now he couldn't sleep at all. Fayt yearned for the comfort of Cliff's heart beat and the soothing rise and fall of the Klausian's chest. He missed the warmth of curling by his side and this night he had decided to sneak in and slip up against Cliff's side once more. Fayt was surprised to see Albel there, his charred, blacked arm resting against Cliff's heart and his purple eyes flashed a violent red at Fayt's appearance. It was then that Cliff had looked over, watching as a determined Fayt made his way to them and silently slipped up against Cliff's side, hugging him and glaring at Albel unabashed.

They remained that way, Fayt's bright eyes locking with Albel's amused ones. The wheels in Cliff's mind spun uselessly in an effort to make sense of things. In Cliff's dreams, he had imaged two beautiful women fighting for the attention of his taunt, handsome body. Eventually, things would turn sexual and he'd be pleasuring them both. However, this was far and away from such and Fayt wasn't exactly someone he wanted to be that involved with. The boy clearly held the wrong idea about him and the worst thing was his inability to seek advice from his own personal advice column, Mirage.

It was strange enough he felt things for Albel but having Fayt act this way toward him was worrying.

"_...He might think I'm taking you away from him."_

Cliff knew Fayt was at the self-discovering age, but had expected him to go off woman chasing, not fighting off another man for his attention. Perhaps it started that first night they spent together. He couldn't blame the boy, alone and fighting for his life in a foreign world was a lot to deal with, especially at his age and it might not have been the best decision to slip him alcohol either. Viewed in such a way, along with the misunderstood kidnapping, it made him out to be as despicable as Albel alluded to. He had only wanted to calm the boy and taking Fayt into his arms clearly confused him. While he didn't mind the bluenette sleeping alongside him, it clearly meant more to him and was something he'd have to eventually explain.


End file.
